memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Blu-ray)
| discs = 1 | time = 110 minutes | director = Nicholas Meyer | date = (Japan) (US) | date2 = (UK steelbook) (Italian steelbook) (German steelbook) (French steelbook) | rating = | language = English (Dolby TrueHD 7.1) | subtitles = English, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Japanese (Region A) Arabic, Danish, Dutch, Croatian, English, French, Finnish, German, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, Swedish (Region B) | dubbed = French, Portuguese, Japanese (DD Mono, Region A) French, German, Italian, Spanish (DD Stereo, Region B) | reference = (region A, Japan) (region A, US) (region B) (Region B, UK steelbook) (Region B, Italian steelbook) (Region B, German steelbook) (Region B French steelbook) | year = 2293 | cover2 = Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg | menu = }} Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country is the Blu-ray Disc release of , and had made its debut as part of the earlier issued . Reissued as an individual release with new cover art, it features the theatrical cut of the film, marking the first time the theatrical version of the film has been released, and in its original aspect ratio. Excepting the text commentary by Mike and Denise Okuda, all the extras originally featured on the 2004 are included on the release, addended with new special features in high definition. Region B saw a 2016 reissue in the "steelbook" variant, which was initially intended to be a part of the . Nonetheless, all ten films saw almost concurrent individual European general, non-limited retail releases in the UK, Germany, Italy, and France, the steelbooks typically packaged in transparent plastic slipcases with the usual Blu-ray band imprinted at the top. In all cases the text imprints on the back of the steelbooks were language adapted. File:Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country Blu-ray cover Region B steelbook reissue.jpg|Region B 2016 steelbook reissue While in some cases still being marketed as region-restricted, of the 2016 reissues is known that these are in actuality region-free as this has increasingly become commonplace for the Blu-ray format. Special features * - new for this release. † - in HD (others in standard definition) *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr * *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *† *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *† *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' *† *Library Computer * *BD Live: Star Trek I.Q. * *''The Perils of Peacemaking '' *''Stories from Star Trek VI: '' **''It Started with a Story '' **''Prejudice '' **''Director Nicholas Meyer '' **''Shakespeare & General Chang '' **''Bring it to Life '' **''Farewell & Goodbye '' *Conversations with Nicholas Meyer (this is actually an error as it concerns "It Started With a Story", the first segment of "Stories from Star Trek VI", and not the original source feature as intended) *''Klingons: Conjuring the Legend '' *''Federation Operatives '' *''Penny's Toy Box '' *''Together Again '' *''DeForest Kelley: A Tribute '' *Original cast interviews *Production gallery *Storyboards * Convention Presentation by Nicholas Meyer *Trailers † |next= |next2=TOS Season 2 Blu-ray}}